Games in the Dark
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Selection of Drarry One shots :  Enjoy
1. Coming Out the Closet

**Warnings; Lime :) Get's rather saucy but some humor ;)**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say i don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Draco wandered down the Hogwarts corridors, rather absently; he hadn't seen Harry all day nor had he seen his followers, he shook his head softly and got back on track to the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

He kept looking at the floor knowing people would part like the red sea if they saw him coming until he felt a tug, he frowned as he was plunged into darkness. Draco looked around worried, trying to work out where the hell he was.

He searched for his wand then felt around the room, until he touched someone else. He ran his hands down the front of whoever was there; working out it was a guy from his flat but toned chest and the bulge where his pants would be.

He frowned and let his hand search around farther, the boy was at least a Hogwarts student, Draco could tell from the feel of the cotton of the school jumper and the fact he was wearing a robe.

But yet he still had no idea who. Draco moved his hands farther feelings the silkiness of the school tie then skin. Draco frowned, running through names in his head, not many guys in Hogwarts would let him touch him as much, then again they wouldn't have dragged him into a small, dark space. He raised his hands farther then smiled.

"Harry Potter" the giveaway was the round framed glasses, the other boy laughed.

"That took you a while Mister Malfoy" Harry connected their lips not even giving Draco a chance to catch his breath, but the kiss was so good he didn't want to let go. Until of course he felt light headed and had to break apart. He panted as he felt Harry's hand on his chest.

"Why in a closet Potter?"

"A bit of fun irony" Draco laughed and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable" Harry laughed and connected their lips again, Draco pulled on Harry's tie trying to get it lose, forgetting how tight Harry actually tied it.

He broke apart and stuck his finger in the middle of the knot making the tie loosen. He smiled then connected their lips again. He felt Harry pull on his own tie and send it flying in any direction then fumble over Draco's shirt buttons.

Draco grinned into the kiss then licked Harry's lips lightly asking for access. Harry granted him it straight away connecting their tongues tasting each other, Harry moaned softly and laid his hands flat on Draco's stomach feeling the heat of Draco's skin radiate onto his hands. Draco grinned into the kiss and added a tiny bit more power into the kiss; they groaned in sync running their hands all over each other.

Sweat ran down both boys bodies making what they were doing even hotter. Draco nibbled on Harry's lip lightly making Harry groan even more. Draco held onto Harry's neck feeling the softness of Harry's skin whilst Harry's hands did their _magic _on Draco's torso.

They groaned in sync again then pulled apart breathing deeply and looking at each other, Harry's green eyes glittered as he looked into Draco's grey which where darkening with lust. Harry smiled and connected their bruised lips again, something nagged at the back of Harry mind, something he'd forgotten but in his current _position _he didn't care.

He felt Draco messing with his belt around the sliver buckle that was keeping Draco from his _prize_, Draco half growled as he tugged on the buckle trying to work out how it opened.

Harry laughed and pulled on the snake clasp on Draco's belt making the belt ping and fall open. Draco pushed his hips towards Harry making Harry buck his hips in reflex, they grinned at each other then pushed against each other again but froze; they heard the one sound they'd begged not to hear.

The sound of the handle of the dark, small space opening. They looked at each other eyes widen trying to collect their clothing and a tiny bit of dignity.

The door opened and both boys squinted from the light in the corridor, they looked towards the blackened figure giving both boys a disapproving stare. Draco had found Harry's tie and was in the mist of putting it on him, whilst Harry was holding Draco's, both shirts where still undone and Harry had his hand over his mouth.

"Are you going to explain why you are in a broom cupboard?" the low familiar vowels of Professor Snape hissed at them as they both flushed red and looked at each other.

Snape hummed slightly waiting for a reply then grabbed Draco's shoulder pulling him into the over populated and bright hallway. Draco squirmed trying to fasten his shirt then took the tie off Harry, who despite it all was giggling, whilst some Ravenclaw girls where giggling in a huddle after seeing Draco.

"I promised your father I'd protect you and what do you do? Rendezvous with the Golden Boy!" Draco gulped as Snape pulled him out down the corridor, Draco turned his head to see Harry coming out and standing laughing.

Draco mouthed to him 'You'll pay for this' Harry laughed and nodded 'I know', he mouthed back then walked down towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? I know not very long...<strong>


	2. Christmas

**Warnings; Fluff! Nothing Else really :)**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say i don't own Harry Potter!**

**Just to get everyone into the christmasy mood ;)**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Harry watched Hedwig fly against the snow almost blending into the sky; he smiled and pulled his scarf closer.

He ventured across aiming for warmth. Until he got stopped by a flash of green. He frowned and turned around, but saw no one.

He stood still and saw the flash of green again behind him, he turned quickly and gulped slightly, he'd guessed who it was, considering it wasn't actually hard but he was crafty and usually caught Harry of guard.

He spun on his heels again after being unnerved by not seeing green for a while.

"Draco" Harry said, he turned again and squeaked once he felt the freezing hit on his neck.

"DRACO" he half growled as he heard him giggling, he rolled his eyes and turned around, he saw the green again then the blonde hair, which was close to being mistaken with the snow covered trees behind him, he was bouncing a snowball on his hand and grinning at Harry.

"Don't" Harry squealed as he saw the white ball fly towards him. He lifted his leg and covered his face as the ball hit him, Draco laughed and ran towards Harry picking him up by his waist and spinning him around.

Harry squealed more happily this time and tried to get hold of Draco. He placed him down and began laughing; Draco's nose was a light pink as was his cheeks he'd obviously been outside for a reasonable amount of time. Draco grinned at him and turned him around.

"Any chance you could warm me up?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear letting his warm breath caress Harry's ear and cheek. Harry smiled and moved towards the heat then shrugged.

"I don't know" Draco frowned as Harry quickly scanned where they were "What if someone sees?" Draco connected his and Harry's eyes.

"So what if someone sees" he breathed again warming Harry up from the inside. He grinned as Harry bit his lip as Draco circled his arms around Harry, warming himself up and making his nose and cheeks go back to their normal colour. Harry smiled and softly pecked Draco. Then tried to get out his grasp. Draco held him tightly and laughed

"That Harry Potter wasn't a kiss" Harry flushed lightly as Draco lent down and planted a loving kiss on Harry's lips. Harry stuttered slightly but couldn't resist the tender, sweet tasting lips that where kissing him. Harry pulled back then licked his lips.

"Let's keep the lip locking to a minim" Said Professor Snape as he walked passes towards the Astrometry tower, both boys flushed with embarrassment as they watched their potions master leaving.

"I'm never going to live that down" Draco murmured lightly as Harry giggled.

"Do you want a Hot Chocolate?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and looking unbelievably cute.

"Why not" Harry smiled and took Draco's hand leading him towards the Grand Hall,

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? <strong>


	3. Banana Yogurt

**Warnings; Lime :) Get's rather saucy but some humour ;)**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say i don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Draco looked at the banana flavoured yogurt running down Harry's chin, Harry was currently cleaning the spoon until he could see his face reflected in it. Once satisfactory Draco would dunk the spoon covering it in yogurt causing Harry to pout. But right now Draco was more interested in the piece if yogurt rolling down his boyfriends chin, he gave up moving forward and licking Harry's chin clean and connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. Harry laughed then opened his mouth asking for the next spoonful.<p>

"Do you just want the yogurt?" Harry shrugged slightly and moved forward to lick the spoon.

"It's banana flavour" Harry said as if stating the plain obvious. Draco rolled his eyes and watched the little wet pink tongue sweep around Harry's lips collecting excess yogurt, Draco groaned - it didn't help that his boyfriend was sitting on his lap - just alluring him more. Draco swears Harry Potter will be the death of him. He gave up resisting and began covering Harry with the yogurt, all around his mouth, down his neck and across the visible part of his chest.

"Oh you seem to have gotten sticky" Harry looked down himself as if trying to work out how he'd gotten yogurt all over him.

"I'd better get a shower" Harry purred softly as Draco's grey eyes darkened.

"Now Harry that won't be needed" Draco jumped on Harry like a cat and began fanatically licking all the yogurt, Draco when satisfied connected their lips, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip asking for access, which he gained instantly. Their tongues connected and began a epic battle - which Draco won. Harry snaked his hand down Draco's torso unbuttoning his snake-clasp belt and sliding him hand into his pants, between his pants and boxers, Draco moaned into the kiss feeling Harry's fingers circling his member. He pulled away because he felt light headed and looked down towards Harry's hand.

"Oh do it" Harry frowned dramatically

"Do what?"

"If you want to remain known as the boy who lived jerk me off" Harry laughed

"Impatience" Draco growled and grabbed Harry's tie

"Harry Bloody Potter do it right now - or my actions will not be in my control" he growled then bit Harry's earlobe. Harry yelped slightly - his ears where sensitive - then he complied moving his fingers over the bulge in restricted by Draco's boxers, Harry tutted lightly then shredded Draco's boxers letting his rock hard member stand proud and out. Harry smiled and circled his fingers running it down from Draco's tip to his balls.

Draco made a low moan in his throat and shot daggers at Harry - if he didn't hurry up Draco would personally murder him. Harry grinned and grabbed hold of Draco's shaft adding a tiny bit of friction, Draco moaned out loud as Harry grinned maliciously, stopping the friction and blowing on Draco's rock hard member, Draco clenched his fists then grabbed Harry's hair.

"Do it now!" Harry laughed then almost suffocated in the hungry kiss Draco was supplying to him. He moved his hand absently being egged on by the moans and groans from Draco. Pumping his fist in time with their tangling tongues

"Jesus Christ Harry Potter I love you" Draco screamed out in the waves of his orgasm, Harry grinned and pumped faster, he felt the pre-cum dribble down his hand and smiled bowing his head and licking around Draco's tip making Draco buck and scream more. He swallowed around Draco then felt the warm slimily sperm slide down his throat, he swallowed licking his lips and looked at Draco.

"I still prefer Banana flavour"


End file.
